


Cuando te vas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Oía a Kazuya cantar en la ducha, y eso al menos lo hizo sonreír.Eran las pequeñas cosas que lo ayudaban a seguir adelante, las pequeñas cosas que todavía lo hacían sonreír y estar bien, las pequeñas cosas que le impedían de sentirse basura, como efectivamente era.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Cuando te vas

**Cuando te vas**

_Yuta se daba vueltas en las sábanas._

_Era una sensación rara, esa._

_No estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya, no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse sintiendo ese olor punzante en el aire, no estaba acostumbrado..._

_Suspiró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apretando fuerte la almohada._

_Oía a Kazuya cantar en la ducha, y eso al menos lo hizo sonreír._

_Eran las pequeñas cosas que lo ayudaban a seguir adelante, las pequeñas cosas que todavía lo hacían sonreír y estar bien, las pequeñas cosas que le impedían de sentirse basura, como efectivamente era._

_Amaba a Kazuya, lo amaba con todo su ser._

_Lo amaba, y sólo le habría gustado que esa sensación abrumadora desapareciera._

_Le habría gustado despertarse cada mañana en esa cama, ir en busca del mayor, dejarse abrazar y besar, y sólo por eso sentirse bien._

_El hecho de no poderlo hacer lo hacía sentir increíblemente inútil, increíblemente patético._

_Y aún peor lo hacía sentir la idea de haber aceptado esa situación como si por él fuera lo más natural del mundo._

Yuta se despertó temprano esa mañana.

Su cama nunca había sido tan poco cómoda como durante los meses pasados.

Cansadamente se sentó, cansadamente se puso en pie, cansadamente fue a la cocina para preparar el café.

En una especie de reflejo condicionado inhaló hondo, en busca de un perfume que ya no flotaba en su casa desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Se apoyó a la encimera de la cocina, llevándose una mano en la cara y deseando intensamente volver a dormir, sin tener que levantarse, sin ser obligado a fingir con sí mismo que todo estuviera bien.

Suspiró, otra vez.

Durante algún tiempo, le parecía de no poder hacer más que suspirar.

Y llora, claro, pero esa era una parte que prefería olvidar.

Prefería seguir viéndose detrás de ese espejo que había interpuesto entre el sí mismo encerrado dentro de las paredes de casa y el sí mismo que en vez salía de la puerta y fingía de seguir viviendo.

Estaba harto, Tamamori.

Harto de despertarse cada mañana y encontrar que nada había cambiado.

_“¿Yuta?”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_Había siempre algo fuera de lugar en el tono de Tamamori cuando hablaba con él, se daba cuenta a solas._

_Era sumiso, se quedaba en espera del mayor, que le dijera que hacer y que quería de él, y nunca se habría soñado de contradecirlo de alguna manera._

_Yuta siempre había culpado sus diez y nueve años, el hecho que siempre había visto a Kamenashi como a alguien inaccesible, y que ahora que lo tenía a mano no tenía intención de dar pasos en falso que pudieran alejarlo._

_Había renunciado en su dignidad para estar con él, y ni siquiera sabía si el mayor tuviera conocimiento o no._

_“Nada. Te estaba mirando y quería decir tu nombre.” contestó Kazuya, sonriéndole, acercándose y metiéndose a besarlo casi con violencia, tocándolo, teniendo como siempre éxito de hacerle olvidar todo lo que había de equivocado en esa relación malsana, haciéndole tener gana de quedarse con él en esa cama por lo restante de su vida, de hacerle mandar al infierno todo, porque hasta que estaba allí nada importaba._

_Pero nunca duraba mucho tiempo, y Tamamori empezaba demasiado pronto a estar cansado de vivir de esa manera._

_Le habría gustado tener la fuerza de irse, la fuerza de decirle a Kame que ya no iba a volver a su casa, pero aunque esforzándose sabía ya que era una batalla perdida._

_Iba a quedarse. Siempre lo hacía._

Volver a casa. Bien, tal vez era volver a casa lo que lo hacía sentir peor.

Encontrar esa casa vacía, pensar otra vez de tener que ir a dormir y otra vez despertarse para comenzar de vuelta ese círculo vicioso que ya no podía sufrir.

Seguir mirándose alrededor para buscar señales de su pasaje, antes de recordarse con arrepentimiento que los había eliminado todos en un momento de rabia, antes de recordarse que entre esas paredes la existencia de Kamenashi Kazuya había sido borrada.

Pensó de vuelta en el día cuando había vuelto a casa y había tirado todo lo que se lo recordaba, pensó en cuanto mal se hubiera sentido haciéndolo, recordó cuanto se hubiera sentido estúpido.

Y rio un poco de sí, porque si se hubiera parado para reflexionar ese día, pues tal vez todo habría sido diferente.

Estaba a punto de meterse – a regañadientes – a preparar algo por la comida, cuando oyó sonar el teléfono.

Leyó el nombre de Fujigaya en la pantalla y sonrió tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No estaba de humor. No tenía gana de oír su voz preocupada, de oírse preguntar si estuviera bien o no, de oírse proponer de hacer algo para distraerse.

No quería distraerse; y aunque lo hubiera querido, sabía qué no iba a tener éxito, y no quería pasar una noche fingiendo de estar bien sólo para tranquilizar quien se preocupaba por él.

Lo hacía bastante durante el día, y estaba harto de esa actuación, demasiado para seguir con esa.

Se había puesto a solas en esa situación, era él que había elegido de sufrir, era él que había decidido de echar a perder toda su vida para vivirla en función de alguien que, al final, no lo merecía.

Y el pensamiento que pudiendo volver atrás habría hecho las mismas idénticas cosas, sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

Kame había sido su droga demasiado tiempo, y ahora no tenía los medios ni la gana para desengancharse por su presencia en su vida.

_“No tengo intención de ser tu sustituto para siempre, recuérdatelo.”_

_Tamamori no ponía convicción en sus palabras, y tal vez había sido eso su equivoco._

_Hablaba, hablaba, reunía el coraje necesario para decirle a Kame como estuvieran las cosas, y al final su voz siempre lo traicionaba, y decía al mayor que no estaba serio, que podía seguir jugando con él como quería._

_Y lo hacía, Kame, porque ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuánto daño le hiciera._

_“Voy a aprender a quererte, Yu. Sólo tienes que darme un poco de tiempo.”_

_Yuta lo sabía ya, nunca iba a aprender a darle lo que buscaba._

_Pero mentí a sí mismo, seguía creyéndole, porque le hacía falta, y porque no iba a concederse de perderlo después de haber puesto tanto en juego._

_Kazuya no lo amaba, pero había decidido que no estaba importante._

_Estaba importante que siguiera mintiéndole._

_Estaba importante que siguiera llamándolo cuando tenía gana, y que le dijera que lo necesitaba, que era él que quería ver, y nadie más._

_Tamamori no podía dormir bien de noche, pero dormir mal a lado del hombre que amaba estaba mejor que nada._

Se tumbó en la cama, suspirando.

Seguía cada noche desplazándose entre un lado del colchón y el otro, todavía buscando el calor de la piel de Kazuya, todavía buscando su olor, casi sorprendiéndose del hecho que no estuviera allí.

Cogió el móvil, llamando su número y escuchando la voz del contestador, y luego llamó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Sabía ya que no iba a contestar, pero oír esa voz lo hacía sentir mejor, lo hacía sentir más relajado.

Le faltaba Kazuya.

Le faltaba de muerte.

Había deseado que desapareciera, que saliera de su vida, tantas veces que cuando había ocurrido de verdad se había sentido vaciado por su presencia, como se nunca hubiera pasado, como si todavía fuera a su lado.

Como si todavía fuera vivo y él tuviera la posibilidad de tenerlo de vuelta.

Se quedó quieto en el colchón, Yuta, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose frente al hecho que esa noche también, así como las siguientes, iba a pasarla a solas.

No le quedaba nada que lo atara a Kazuya.

Sólo recuerdos fragmentados de una relación unilateral, y el arrepentimiento de no tener la posibilidad de descubrir si un día de verdad pudiera haber aprendido a quererlo como le habría gustado a él.

O tal vez, pensó, estaba mejor no saberlo, y seguir iludiéndose para siempre así como había hecho durante los años.

_“¿Kazu?”_

_“¿Qué pasa, Yu?”_

_Tamamori se mordió un labio, sonriendo avergonzado._

_“Te quiero.”_

_“Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.”_

_Kame lo tiró hacia sí mismo, abrazándolo, acariciándolo, y el menor no tuvo éxito de odiarlo porque no respondía a sus declaraciones, porque en sus abrazos sentía la falta de devolverlo que nunca estaba satisfecha, y sabía qué Kazuya sufría del hecho de no tener éxito de quererlo._

_Estaba suficiente por él, al final, saber qué al menos intentaba._

_“¿Puedo quedarme aquí, esta noche?” preguntó, aguantando la respiración en espera de una respuesta que conocía ya._

_“Claro que puedes quedarte. Lo sabes qué puedes quedarte cuando quieres, ¿no?”_

_Verdad, podía hacer lo que quería._

_Podía elegir de quedarse o irse, podía elegir de volver de él o despedirse definitivamente de él, podía elegir si seguir haciéndose daño o si encontrar el coraje de salir de la puerta de esa casa y nunca volver allí, enfrentando el hecho que las cosas nunca habrían sido como las quería él._

_Podía elegir lo que quería Tamamori, y siempre tenía éxito de tomar la decisión equivocada._

Estaba acabado, Yuta.

Apagado, borrado, vaciado.

Cuando le habían dicho que Kazuya había muerto, había sido como si un interruptor dentro de él hubiera saltado, eliminando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento de su vida, haciéndolo sentir en caída libre hasta un fondo que todavía no podía ver.

Sobre eso, nunca había tenido facultad de decidir.

Así como no había tenido facultad de decidir de recuperarse por lo que había ocurrido, hacia como no se había podido tomar de vuelta algo que quizás nunca había sido suyo, así como no había podido elegir si quedarse con él o no.

Se había ido, lo había abandonado, y de todas las veces cuando Kamenashi había pisado su dignidad, esa había sido la peor.

Habría sacrificado todo para tenerlo, Yuta.

Todo, y ahora no tenía duda, habría aceptado todas consecuencias y todos rechazos y todas las veces cuando el mayor le hubiera negado su amor, habría estado bien con él.

Se mordió un labio, aferrándose a toda su voluntad para no echarse a llorar, porque llorar habría hecho real esa muerte, y él todavía no estaba listo a aceptarla.

Cerró los ojos, otra vez, todavía sabiendo qué no iba a dormir, pero rindiéndose de todas formas al atardecer y al hecho que otro día había acabado, y que él seguía estando a solas en esa cama fría.

Llamó otra vez el número de Kame. Escuchó su voz en el contestador, y sonrió.

Siempre sonreía, de todas formas, cuando le hablaba.

Y aunque la voz que lo alcanzaba ahora sólo estaba un fantasma de lo que había sido, estaba bien de esa manera.

De Kazuya nunca había tenido mucho más que eso, mucho más que un fantasma que infestaba su existencia, mucho más que una sombra que acompañaba sus pasos, sin que él tuviera éxito de hacer nada para liberarse de esa una vez por todas.

Sólo, de diferente, había que le faltaba el abrazo de ese fantasma.

Eso, no iba a sentirlo jamás.

_“Te quiero, Kazu.”_

_“Dímelo otra vez, me gusta como suena.”_

_“Te quiero.”_

_Kazuya sonrió, besándole tiernamente los labios._

_“¿Te quedas aquí conmigo esta noche?”_

_“No debería. Tendría que irme.”_

_“Pero no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?”_

_Tamamori miró la expresión resignada del mayor, y vio como él también fuera consciente de como fuera equivocada su decisión, pero de todas maneras firme en no hacer nada para ayudarlo, firme en dejar que se hiciera daño con sus propias manos._

_“No.” contestó, en un murmurio. “No quiero irme, Kazu.”_

_E no iba a irse._

_Le habría gustado nunca irse._


End file.
